The instant invention relates generally to body protective suits and more specifically it relates to a human environmental conditioner.
Numerous body protective suits have been provided in prior art that are adapted to keep the person's body either warm or cool depending upon ambient environment conditions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,737,620, 3,869,871 and 4,172,454 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.